


Magical Miracle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #300: Miracle. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magical Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #300: Miracle. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Magical Miracle

~

“...if he’s a Squib? He’ll never make it to Hogwarts.” 

Neville, crouched outside the door, bit back a whimper. 

“Have faith, Augusta.” The visitor, Neville thought her name was Minerva, sounded certain. “There’s still time. And _when_ his letter arrives, I’ll take him under my wing.” 

“You think he’ll Sort Gryffindor?” Augusta sighed. “I’m just hoping he’s a wizard! Merlin, I’ll even settle for Hufflepuff.” 

“Now, Augusta--” 

Neville, having heard enough, scurried away. Once in his room he curled up in a ball in the corner and wished with all his might for a letter. Everything would be better then. 

~

“...destroyed another cauldron!” Snape was fuming as he faced McGonagall. Behind him, Neville looked away, ashamed. 

“That’s enough, Severus.” McGonagall rose, circling her desk. She murmured something, and when Snape tried to argue, she snapped something low and sharp. 

Huffing, Snape spun on his heel and left. 

McGonagall sighed. “What am I to do with you, Longbottom? It’ll be a miracle if Professor Snape gives you a passing mark after this.” 

Neville bit his lip. “I’ll try harder, Professor.” 

She smiled. “I know. Off with you.” 

Once outside, Neville sighed, heading for Gryffindor. Clearly it was time for more wishing.

~

“We need a miracle.” 

Ginny, having just evaded the Carrows, settled beside Neville and sighed. “We do. I dunno how much longer we can keep this up. The elves are helping, but there’s only so much they can do.”

“Aberforth--” 

“Only so much he can do, too.” Seamus made a face. “Never thought I’d come to hate pub food.” 

Neville sighed, feeling guilty. He’d been the one who’d suggested they hide in the Room of Requirement. And now they were trapped. “Harry’ll come soon,” he said. 

“Let’s hope,” Seamus said, moving away.

“He will.” Neville crossed his fingers. “You’ll see.”

~

“We won!” Seamus shook his head. “Bloody hell.”

Neville nodded tiredly. “It was a miracle.” 

“It was,” Seamus agreed. He grinned. “Nice work with that snake.” 

Neville smiled. “Thanks. Not sure I could do it again.” 

“Hopefully you’ll never have to,” said Ginny, approaching. Extending her hand to Neville, she said, “Come on, Mum wants to meet you.” 

Seamus smirked. “Finally meeting the mum? Must be serious.” 

Blushing, Neville let himself be led away. As they passed McGonagall and his grandmother, he heard Augusta say, “What a wizard Neville’s become!” 

Winking at Neville, McGonagall smiled. “I always knew he would.” 

~


End file.
